<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Into You by girlfromthebar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384820">Still Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromthebar/pseuds/girlfromthebar'>girlfromthebar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, dracotok, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromthebar/pseuds/girlfromthebar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's hungover shower singing leads to an interesting morning after a drunken confession. Fluffy AU wartime Dramione one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. All rights to JK Rowling. I do not share the same views as JK Rowling, all are welcome here.</p><p>I do not own the rights to anything Paramore or the song Still Into You. All rights to Paramore.</p><p>Song and characters are used for a creative purposes, I do not make money off this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the early morning sunshine streamed in through the curtains of Hermione Granger's shared safe house bedroom, the curly-haired brunette was currently thinking of all the ways to curse the redheaded witch that was still blissfully unaware of the impending hangover that awaited her upon waking up.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you Ginny Weasley and your insistence on sharing a bottle of firewhiskey.</em>
</p><p>Hoping that a shower and some breakfast would help cure the current pounding in her head, Hermione made her way to the only bathroom in the safehouse, thanking Merlin it was unoccupied. After Harry and Ron insisted that the girls should take the night off from their Order duties, the Gryffindor had planned on curling up in bed with a book about something other than war tactics or field healing. However, all that changed when Ginny showed up in their shared bedroom, drinking straight from the bottle and insisting she did not want to drink alone. So, she did what any good friend would do and joined in.</p><p>As Hermione waited for the water to warm up, she turned to the portable radio sitting on the sink. The lack of bathrooms had led to a list of rules for the morning, one being they could shower for one song or three minutes with a wand alarm. Before stepping into the shower, she charmed the radio to play a muggle station, just like it would if she was doing this at home. When the morning talk show host stopped talking, the familiar opening chords of Paramore's <em>Still Into You</em> filled the small room.</p><p>Outside the door, Harry stood waiting. When the house was as crowded as it was currently, they agreed that the only way to claim shower time was to physically wait in line. They had originally had a place marking system, but after Ron caught George charming the system so he could be in the shower right after waking up, they had decided to swap tactics.</p><p>"<strong>It's not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock, Can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it.</strong>" Harry heard the familiar sound of Hermione starting to sing. She denied it every time, but the whole house knew that singing in the shower was her favorite part of each morning.</p><p>As Hermione belted through the chorus, Ron stepped out of his temporary bedroom and rubbed his eyes. "What's she singing this morning?"</p><p>"Some song about still being in love with some bloke, it may be your lucky morning," Harry said, nudging Ron with his elbow. The statement woke the redhead right up.</p><p>"You think?" Ron questioned, listening more closely to the words being sung. "<strong>And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya. You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder and to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever</strong>." Sang the radio and the curly-haired witch, oblivious to the speculation happening outside of the door.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Sure sounds like it to me. How have things been between you both?"</p><p>"She still says she wants to wait until the end of the war before we try a relationship. So hurry up and kill that snake will you?" The boys laughed and continued to listen as Hermione started her way through the chorus again until a slightly less hungover Ginny Weasley joined them.</p><p>"Muggle music again?" The redhead yawned as she stretched her arms over her head before leaning to peck Harry on the cheek.</p><p>The boys nodded in agreement. "Some bloody love song about still liking a guy. Think it's about me, Gin?" Ron asked, looking at his sister, hope appeared in his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Some things just, some things make sense and one of those is you and I.</strong>
</p><p>Ginny shook her head no, thinking back to the drunken conversation she had with the singing witch the night before.</p><p>
  <em>"So when are you going to get with my brother and finally become my sister?" Ginny asked after taking a swing of firewhiskey and passing it back to Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older girl sighed and took a large swing of firewhiskey before answering the question. "I can't Gin. I thought I was going to be able to and then he shows up here looking so damn shaggable it's driving me insane."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead crumbled her face in disgust. "You did not just say my brother's so damn shaggable it's driving you mental."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not your brother, although he has been making me crazy lately, and not in a good way." Hermione took another long sip before passing the bottle back. "It's just I thought I was over someone else and then I ran into him here and the next thing I'm thinking about in meetings is just how much I want to lean across the table and snog him senseless, even with all of you watching!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginny took another sip. "Who's got you all hot and bothered while we're discussing how to kill a giant snake? Oh wait, let me guess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette rolled her eyes. "Fine. Three guesses, I'll give you a clue after each guess if it's wrong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The youngest Weasley took another sip. "Hm, Neville?" Hermione shook her head no as she motioned back for the bottle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Godric no. However, you were right about age."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginny thought for a minute. "Dean Thomas?" mentioning their former classmate that had shown up at the safe house a few days prior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wrong again Gin. Your second clue is that it started during the sixth year. Since you were busy snogging Dean to get Harry's attention then, it can't be him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm, sixth year. Whose arms did you run into when he found himself glued to Lavender Brown's hip?" Another sip of firewhiskey and then the younger Gryffindor girl's eyes went wide. "For the love of Merlin, I hope I'm wrong, but it makes sense since you would've gone for someone to hurt Ron as he hurt you. Is the man who's got you thinking about his snake during meetings on our very own side switching Slytherin, Draco Malfoy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The curly-haired girl grinned and motioned for the firewhiskey back. "I don't kiss and tell Gin, but you may be right." Hermione winked before throwing back another shot, noticing then they had a little over a fourth left in the once full bottle. She was going to regret spilling her secrets when she was spilling her guts into the toilet the next morning.</em>
</p><p>Another person's arrival in the bathroom line interrupted Ginny's reminiscing about Hermione's drunken confession. "Granger singing again?" Draco Malfoy asked, running his hand through his blond hair, attempting to smooth his bed head.</p><p><strong>Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you</strong>.</p><p>"Apparently about some bloke in specific this time. So Ginny, spill. Who does Hermione have feelings for if it's not me." Ron asked, practically begging his younger sister. All three boys' eyes locked on the redhead, whose face was as red as her hair.</p><p>The group waiting outside the bathroom was so involved in their confrontation, they barely heard the water turn off before the door opened and Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her towel. The hungover witch had four pairs of eyes staring at her. "What's going on?" She asked, suddenly very aware of how little her towel-covered.</p><p>"Harry and I are sharing the shower, we get six minutes." Ginny practically yelled, sounding more guilty than she should have as she yanked Harry by the arm in the bathroom and slammed the door.</p><p>Hermione looked at both Ron and Draco. "What's going on?" She asked, repeating her previous question.</p><p>"Um, we all heard you singing in the shower about being in love with some guy and Harry thought you were singing about me but we asked Ginny about it and she said no but she didn't say who it was. Who are you still into Mione?" Ron asked, looking anywhere but at the witch in question.</p><p>Hermione knew drinking with Ginny would have its consequences the next morning. "Ron listen," Hermione started, reaching out to touch the red-headed boy's arm in comfort. "It was just a song. But Ginny was right, there is someone I still have feelings for that I would need to get over before I could give you a fair shot. I'm really sorry."</p><p>"It happens," Ron said, still not looking the brunette in the eye. "Malfoy you can shower first, I think I just want breakfast right now." He walked away, leaving the unofficial couple alone in the hallway.</p><p>Hermione watched Ron walk away before turning her eyes towards the blond across from her in the hallway. "Oh for Godric's sake wipe that smirk off your face."</p><p>"Nope. Gryffindor's golden girl just admitted to Ronald Weasley, her golden trio counterpart, the man everyone has had her mentally engaged to since we were eleven, that she has feelings for a Malfoy. Never thought I'd see this day, love." The former Slytherin said, coming forward to crowd Hermione's space. The brunette took a small step backward as she collided with the bathroom door Ginny had slammed shut a few minutes prior. Draco's arms came up to the door frame on either side of her head, trapping her.</p><p>"I didn't say it was you. I just said it was someone other than him," Hermione argued, coming to realize how much she had missed the position of being backed against a wall, or in this case a door, with Malfoy inches away from her face.</p><p>"We both know it's me. So after all this time?" Draco whispered, his pale face so close to hers that their lips brushed as he repeated one of the lines she was singing while she attempted to shower away her hangover.</p><p>"I guess I'm still into you." She whispered back before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for the first time in two years, finally closing the gap that had been in between them for too long. The kiss started innocently enough as the couple grew reacquainted, but quickly deepened as they attempted to make up for lost time. As one of Draco's hands gripped the back of her head, the other dropped and a finger slowly traced down the side of Hermione's face and neck. After a minute, the brunette broke away, realizing where they were and the lack of clothing she was wearing.</p><p>"Morning," said George Weasley with a smile, causing Hermione to blush almost as red as the Weasley's hair.</p><p>"George I-"</p><p>The Weasley twin cut her off, "no need to explain darlin, just waiting my turn for the shower."</p><p>"When your sister and Potter get out, it's all yours. I think I'll come back later. C'mon love," Draco said, holding out a hand for Hermione. "I have a hangover potion in my room." Hermione grabbed his hand. As they started walking, the bathroom door opened revealing a blissfully happy Ginny and Harry who eyed the two former enemies holding hands.</p><p>"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled as they were about to turn the corner. "Next time you want to scheme and give me a free bottle of firewhiskey, I'm so down."</p><p>Draco winked back at her as Hermione looked back and forth between the pair. "You planned this?"</p><p>"Right down to your hangover, Mione," Ginny said, before winking back at Malfoy and turning into Harry's bedroom.</p><p>Damn you Ginny Weasley and your insistence on sharing a bottle of firewhiskey was all Hermione could think as she followed Draco to his temporary bedroom, where hopefully more than a hangover potion awaited her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first one-shot!!! You can thank dracotok for getting the song stuck in my head.<br/>Considering writing multiple one-shots, should I upload them all together in one book or separate like this one? Or both? Comment below!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>